Always With Me and Hold My Hand
by Hyoshiko
Summary: Pertemuan Choi Siwon dengan seorang namja cantik yang 'tidak normal', ternyata... sedikit banyak mengubah hidupnya. A Super Junior fanfiction with SiBum as main pair. Warning inside. SUDAH MENGANTONGI IZIN REPUBLISH DARI AUTHOR ASLINYA, JUNG HYUN HYO! Yeah!


_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belong to their self._ Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya ^^

Pair : SiBum

_Warning : BL, typo, _agak_ OOC. So, if you don't like, don't read!_

.

.

.

_Prolog_

Siwon mengusap tangannya yang terasa membeku. Aish, kenapa dia bisa melupakan sarung tangannya?

Setelah meniup kedua tangannya, Siwon mengeratkan jaketnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke masing-masing saku di jaketnya.

Apakah ia harus masuk lagi?

Ah, tidak tidak. Uangnya sudah habis karena tadi ia memesan 5 botol _whisky_ sekaligus. Anehnya, ia tidak mabuk. Padahal ia ingin sekali mabuk dan menghilangkan kepenatannya. Bukannya mabuk, yang ada kepalanya sekarang serasa dihantam dari belakang –pusing sekali.

Siwon mengusap tengkuknya dan mendongak ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya. 'Wah, salju. Sial!' batinnya. Ah, ya sudahlah. Mungkin ia akan berlari saja menuju rumahnya, supaya badannya bergerak dan tidak terasa terlalu dingin.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan cepat. Semakin cepat ia tiba di _home sweet home_-nya sebelum salju mengguyur North Carolina, semakin banyak bir yang dapat ditenggaknya dari bar kecil di apartemen mewahnya.

Merasa cuaca mendingin drastis, Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mendecak kesal. Ia menunduk agar terpaan angin malam yang dingin tidak menerpa wajahnya. Langkahnya ia percepat –bahkan setengah berlari.

Saking fokusnya ia pada sepatu _boot _coklatnya, ia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya.

BRAK!

"Ugh…"

Siwon dan orang yang ditabraknya jatuh terduduk. Buku-buku yang sedang berada di dekapan orang yang ditabrak Siwon berhamburan ke tanah yang sudah diselimuti salju.

"_Aish…" _ringis orang itu.

"_A-ah, sorry, I didn't mean to –"_ ("A-ah, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk –") Siwon terbata meminta maaf namun ucapannya segera dipotong oleh sosok cantik di depannya.

"_You're Asian?" _("Kau orang Asia?")

"_Eh? Err, yes, I come from Korea…" _("Eh? Err, ya, aku dari Korea…") jawab Siwon ragu.

Siwon sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dalam bahasa Korea pada namja –eh, _namja_? Bisa saja ia _yeoja_ kan? Lihat saja bibir merah ranum itu –semerah darah namun kelihatannya selembut permen. Kulitnya yang sangat putih dan mulus –seputih dan sepucat salju–, dan juga rambutnya yang panjang hingga mencapai tengkuknya membuat Siwon mengira seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _yeoja_.

"_Next time watch your step." _("Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu.") jawab _namja_ (atau _yeoja_) itu pelan. Orang itu mendengus dan berjongkok. Ia mulai meraih buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Siwon yang masih dalam posisi terduduk cepat-cepat berlutut untuk membantunya memungut buku.

"_Nee… Mianhae, noona…" _ucap Siwon pelan. Ia berasumsi, kalau orang itu sempat bertanya apakah ia orang Asia atau bukan, pastinya orang itu juga orang Asia. Dari mata hitamnya, rambut hitamnya, dan logat non-Amerika, Siwon menyimpulkan orang itu juga bukan Amerika. Mungkin sama-sama dari Asia. Dan Siwon mencoba menggunakan bahasa Korea, siapa tahu orang itu mengerti.

"_And for your information, I'm namja, not yeoja." _("Dan untuk informasimu, aku ini _namja_, bukan _yeoja_.")

Siwon tersentak. Oh_, namja _cantik ini mengerti bahasa Korea?

"_I'm really sorry…" _sahut Siwon sambil menunduk –memunguti kertas-kertas dari sebuah _notes _kecil sebelum semuanya tertiup angin. Siwon menggenggam satu kertas kecil yang penuh dengan tulisan _hangul _rapi. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin namja itu benar-benar orang Korea.

Namun, alis Siwon terpaut ketika _namja_ itu melakukan gerakan aneh dengan tangannya. Ia meraba-raba tanah –mencari sesuatu.

"_What are you looking for?" _("Apa yang kau cari?") tanya Siwon heran.

"_A thick book with Hangul word on its cover. Can you see where is it?" _("Sebuah buku tebal dengan huruf Hangul sebagai cover-nya. Dimana ya?")

Siwon semakin heran, _"It's right in front of you." _("Buku itu tepat di depanmu.")

Orang itu berlutut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia meraba-raba salju dengan tangannya yang putih pucat. _"Okay, I found it. Oh, where is the last?"_ ("Oke, aku menemukannya. Oh, dimana sisanya?")

Oke. Siwon semakin penasaran sekarang. Tidak bisakah ia lihat bahwa beberapa buku dan kertasnya sekarang ada di tangan Siwon?

Siwon menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri, _"I hold it." _("Aku sedang memegangnya.")

_Namja_ cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia melirik sekitarnya dan kemudian ia berdiri. "_Ah, thank you. Would you give it back to me?" _("Ah, terima kasih. Bisakah kau mengembalikannya?")

Dan sikap namja itu semakin menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Siwon berdiri tepat di depannya, tapi kenapa _namja_ cantik itu malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah yang sedikit melenceng jauh dari tempat Siwon?

Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik _namja_ itu. Melihat pipi bulat menggemaskan yang dihiasi rona merah -mungkin karena kedinginan-, rambut _namja _itu yang ditiup angin dingin pelan dan dihiasi butiran salju, dan bibir yang ranum dan merah membuat Siwon merasa, ia jauh lebih memabukkan dari berpuluh-puluh gelas sampanye, bir, _wisky_, _champagne_, dan sejuta minuman keras yang sering diminumnya.

Namun, Siwon terkesiap ketika melihat ke arah mata _namja_ itu.

Mata hitam itu… Dilapisi dengan selaput putih di depannya…

Mata itu mungkin menatap Siwon, namun mata itu tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

Mata itu memang berkedip, tapi segala ekspresi di mata itu terhalang oleh selaput putih sialan itu –yang membuat Siwon yakin, tidak ada warna lain selain hitam pekat yang dapat dilihat _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ cantik itu buta…

"Hei." sahut _namja_ itu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Mungkin ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan hembusan nafas hangat di depan wajahnya. Pelan-pelan tangannnya ia turunkan.

"_O-oh, um, yeah. This is your book. I'm really sorry for hit you."_ ("O-oh, um, ya. Ini bukumu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menabrakmu") ucap Siwon lembut. Ia meraih tangan _namja_ itu dan menaruh bukunya di atas telapak tangannya.

Semburat merah di pipi _namja_ itu semakin merah.

"_It's okay. Thanks for help me." _("Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah membantuku.")

"_Where will you go right now?" _("Kamu akan pergi kemana sekarang?"

"_I'm going home by subway. Thanks anyway." _("Aku akan pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.") _Namja_ itu membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

Sebelum sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Siwon meraih tangan _namja_ itu dan berkata, _"Do you mind if I accompany you to the subway?"_ ("Kau keberatan kalau aku mengantarmu sampai ke subway?")

_Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak, ragu.

"_Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you,"_ ("Jangan khawatir, aku orang baik-baik.") sambung Siwon.

Dan sebagai jawaban_, namja_ itu mengulas senyum manis dan mengangguk –membuat jantung Siwon bekerja abnormal. Siwon tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga ia mau repot-repot mengantar _namja_ ini sampai ke _subway_. Padahal, stasiun kereta bawah tanah cukup jauh, dan Siwon harus berjalan lagi untuk mencapai _busway_ untuk naik bus dan pulang. Namun entah kenapa, ia hanya ingin _namja_ ini menghilang dari hadapannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya ada orang jahat yang berniat mencelakai namja ini dan melukainya.

"_Thanks for believe in me. Trust me, I'll protect you."_ ("Terima kasih karena sudah mau percaya kepadaku. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjagamu.") sahut Siwon.

Walau kalimat dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu aneh dan agak janggal, namun _namja_ cantik itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Entah kenapa, ia percaya, orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini orang baik-baik.

"_Ehm… May I know your name?"_ ("Ehm… Boleh aku tahu namamu?") tanya Siwon ragu.

_Namja_ cantik disampingnya mengerutkan alisnya –namun tidak menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"_Heyo, we're friends right now, right? And how can we be a friends if I don't know your name_?" ("Heyo, kita sekarang teman, kan? Dan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi teman kalau namamu saja aku tidak tahu.") lanjut Siwon sambil tertawa.

_Namja_ cantik itu berhenti melangkah –membuat Siwon juga berhenti melangkah.

Sedetik kemudian, _namja_ itu berpaling ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_I'm Kim Kibum. Just call me Kibum."_ ("Namaku Kim Kibum. Panggil saja aku Kibum.")

"_I'm Choi Siwon. Just call me Siwon. And, nice to know you."_ ("Aku Choi Siwon. Panggil saja aku Siwon. Dan ngomong-ngomong, senang mengenalmu.") jawab Siwon sambil menyembut uluran tangan Kibum dan tersenyum manis –meski ia tahu Kibum tidak akan melihatnya.

.

.

.

Hallo ^^

Perkenalkan _sajangnim dan_ _sunbaenim-deul_, _naneun _Yoshi _imnida _^^ *bow 180 derajat*

_Chingudeul _boleh panggil aku Yoshi/Yoshiko-_chan _aja, karna aku sama imutnya sama kucing Raditya Dika-_oppa_, Morganisa ^^ #ditendang #nyusruk ke dasar goa

Mmmm. Mungkin beberapa kalian udah ada yang tahu FF ini. Ia, ini FF punya Jung Hyun Hyo, tapi aku sudah minta izin _republish _sama dia, dan dia bilang, boleh kok ^^

Jadi, silakan dikomen kembali. Hyo-_eoni _pasti dengan senang hati kok, baca review dari kalian semua. Semoga ga ada yang bosen sama FF ini ya :D


End file.
